youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Volgen West
André West (born: ) better known online as Volgen West 'or '"The King of Sods", is an English YouTuber who mainly makes meme content. About and Overview He gained popularity between 2017 and 2018 when he started uploading more meme content based on memes like Yakko's World , the Mine Song and the Anthem of the Soviet Union . His Soviet Anthem Misheard ''is currently his most popular video at 2.5 million views and over 90,000 likes. He took up subreddit readings in August 2019 due to their popularity. According to a community post, he plans to reform in 2020. His content as a whole as a wide range of genres from memes to serious discussion videos. History First Channel He initially had a channel called ''Navani West made in December 2014. For unknown reasons, it was abandoned at the beginning of 2015. The videos are gone, but the channel and its playlists are still up. Beginning of Channel He made his current channel on September 1, 2015, and uploaded short announcement and animation videos using apps like Talking Tom and FlipaClip. He was quick at uploading said videos, making 56 by Halloween. He would not be active until March 2016. Start of Growth After his return he changed his style heavily in 2016 resulting in his growth in views. He started gaming in that year, playing games like Roblox , Minecraft and Agario. He also uploaded Jazzy Alphabet, based off of a Sesame Street song. It currently has 2.1 million views and was his most viewed video until September 2019 when it was surpassed by Soviet Anthem Misheard. He revealed his appearance on August 27, 2016. Meme Era and 2019 Volgen began uploading videos based on memes in Late 2017 and continued up into mid 2018. It was during his time that he made Soviet Anthem Misheard. Due to this video's success, he gained 5,000 subscribers by the end of 2018. He still occassionally posts short clips. In 2019, he hit 10,000 subscribers and planned out a Q&A but did not get around to answering it until 5 months later. After his return, he took up Reddit. He currently holds a total of over 7,000,000 views. Songs Volgen has made a series of songs on his channel. Here are some notable ones. The Gender Song Uploaded on February 12, 2018, it is a song about the controversial statement that there are only two genders. The English Monarch Song Uploaded on January 16, 2018, it is a song listing every official King and Queen of England and Britain from Egbert to Elizabeth II The Prime Minister Song Uploaded on February 15, 2018, it is a song listing every Prime Minister of Britain ABC Dino 1 and 2 Uploaded on the February 15 and March 12, 2017 respectively, they are both songs giving one dinosaur for every letter of the alphabet. Subscriber Milestones This is based on a community post of his. *1,000 subscribers: July 2017 *2,000 subscribers: February 2018 *3,000 subscribers: April 2018 *4,000 subscribers: September 2018 *5,000 subscribers: October 2018 *6,000 subscribers: October 2018 *7,000 subscribers: November 2018 *8,000 subscribers: December 2018 *9,000 subscribers: January 2019 *10,000 subscribers: February 2019 *11,000 subscribers: April 2019 *12,000 subscribers: July 2019 *13,000 subscribers: October 2019 *14,000 subscribers: January 2020 Trivia *Volgen means "to follow" in Dutch *Volgen wasn't actually the first person to make a Soviet Anthem Misheard. The first was made in 2008. Category:Male YouTubers Category:English YouTubers Category:Commentary YouTubers Category:YouTube Poopers Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:YouTube Reactors Category:YouTube Readers